Poncho Panacotta
Poncho Panacotta (ポンチョ・パナコッタ, Poncho Panakotta) is a recurring character of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. He is currently the Minister of Agriculture and Forestry of the Kingdom of Freidonia. Appearance Poncho is a middle-aged, heavyset man, with short hair and a rounded face. He has a large belly, and is seen constantly sweating. Personality Initially, Poncho had very low self-esteem and self-confidence in himself, since he was ridiculed for spending his money solely in the pursuit of finding food. He has a habit of ending all of his sentences with the word 'yes.' As time goes on and his talents are recognized as valuable, he gains more confidence in himself. History Poncho Panacotta was one of the five people that were selected during Kazuya Souma's call out for talented individuals. His special talent is not only being the best eater, but also due to his long history of eating all types of food from all over Landia. Kazuya considered him to the be the key to solving the Elfrieden Kingdom's food crisis and immediately gave Poncho the title of Minister for the Food Crisis. Poncho would spend two weeks, using one of the royal wyverns as transportation, to fly over Landia and collect various foodstuffs. He would then host the first Jewel Voice Broadcast program with Juna Doma, demonstrating the various items that can be eaten and how to prepare them. His most important contributions would be the method to harvest and cook Gelin Udon, the discovery of Hishio Sauce and Hishio Water, (Landia's version of Soy Sauce and Miso), and showing that even the octopus can be eaten. After the success of that program, Elfrieden's food crisis would later be solved, and Poncho would eventually invent even more delicious foods with some knowledge from Kazuya's memories from Earth. This would eventually create such dishes such as Instant Ramen, which would become a hit among the troops as a combat field ration. After the One Week War and the occupation of the city of Van, Poncho would provide food aid to the citizens with the Lily Root Dumpling. At that point, he became well-respected by the starving citizens and especially among the struggling housewives. He would earn the nickname, Lord Ishizuka. After the annexation of the Principality of Amidonia and the creation of the Kingdom of Freidonia, Poncho would earn the title of Minister of Agriculture and Forestry and would temporarily govern the city of Venetinova. Abilities Food Knowledge Due to his long history of visiting other places in his search for food, Poncho has gained a vast knowledge and expertise on what can be eaten, how to harvest it, and what its nutritional value is. His motto is, "If it was edible, I ate it." Master Chef Along with having a vast knowledge of different Cuisine, Poncho is just as capable of preparing them, proving to be a first class chef. He can create simple but amazing dishes that can easily captivate anyone who has tried them. He could even reproduce dishes from Kazuya's world that Kazuya couldn't make himself using just what Kazuya told him. Gallery GSYnOS-LN-v01-p005.png GSYnOS-LN-v05-p071.png GSYnOS-LN-v07-p017.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters